


Chris Evans Imagines & Headcanons

by deanmonreigns



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, celebritiy
Genre: Angst, Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans x reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Smut, chris evans headcanon, chris evans imagines, chris evans smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 52





	1. REQUESTING PAGE

REQUESTING FOR Chris Evans is now open!

** REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!! {OR YOU CAN SEND A REQUEST ON TUMBLR} **  
** Requesting Guidelines (DO READ THESE RULES CAREFULLY BEFORE REQUESTING) **

Don't be vague with requesting. {eg {characters name} x reader or {characters name} smut}  
I normally post on Sundays (10-11am ish or 11pm ish Australian time) Or Mondays (11pm ish Australian time) Thursday (10-11am ish Australian time) Though Since I'm working it will be either my Friday, Saturday, Sunday I will post.  
I only write READER INSERT ONLY, I mainly write for FEM!READER, also, write GXG. I DON'T WRITE PERSONALS EITHER. DO NOT SEND MY YOUR OC'S  
My ask box is always OPENED!  
PLEASE DO NOT SEND ME REQUEST YOU SENT TO ANOTHER WRITER...  
IF YOU ARE GOING TO REQUEST SMUT PLEASE BE OVER 18+, ALSO IF YOU ARE GOING TO READ IT BE OVER 18+ AS WELL.  
NOTE I DON'T DESCRIBE WHAT THE CHARACTER LOOKS LIKE. (LONGER HAIR/SHORT HAIR, WHAT THEIR EYE COLOUR IS, THEIR BODY SHAPE, WHAT SKIN TONE THEY HAVE, ETC...) THIS IS SO ANY READER CAN READ IT.  
Please be patient  
PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE. manners don't cost a thing.  
Feedback is appreciated .  
Note when I write age gaps/differences in fics/hcs the reader is in there 20's +  
**TYPES:**

Headcanons  
Imagines  
Fics  
Song fics  
Blurbs  
Mood boards/ Aesthetics  
Smut  
Fluff  
Angst  
Preferences  
Drabbles  
One shots  
Gif drabbles/ imagines  
AU's


	2. NSFW A-Z

also find this hc on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810272063-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-nsfw-a-z-hc) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/187575539297/nsfw-a-z-chris-evans)

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

_After sex Chris is all cuddly and clingy._

_He will wrap his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. He will also, twirl your hair, or play with it either one, while rubbing soothing circles on your back, or just run his hand up and down your back, either one._

_Sometimes he will hold your hand and bring it up to his lips to press kisses on it._

_You and Chris have deep conversations/ conversations._

_If you try to get up, he will pull you back down and tighten his grip around you, pulling you closer to him again, while whining about you leaving the bed, “Don’t leave me.” Or “please, stay in the bed with me, a little longer.”_ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_He doesn’t really have a favourite body part._

_But he does have two favourite body parts of yours. Which are your boobs and your ass._

_He loves grabbing your ass in public, as well as smacking it. Also likes to spank/grab your ass while you’s two are having sex or hold your ass in general._

_Sometimes, well all the time, Chris just stares at your boobs, especially if you wear a low-cut dress. He will also grab/grope them while he is having sex with you or going down on you. Not to mention he loves sucking on your tits/nipples._

_Though he does love all your body parts, he just loves your boobs and ass more._

**  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Mostly inside of you, but other times_ _he will cum on your stomach. He loves it when you cum on his dick and on his fingers/mouth._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Though he loves being in control, he secretly finds it hot when you take control. Chris loves it when you_ _dominate him._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_He is definitely experienced. He knows what he is doing, and all the tricks and techniques to please you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Missionary; Chris loves this position because he gets to see your face/facial expressions as he either makes love to you or fucks you. Also, cause of the whole being in control thing, but he likes to be closer to you, also because he gets to watch your boobs jiggle as he thrust into you, also gives him better access in kissing you, and your neck._

_Doggy style; Chris loves this position a lot more than the two ones I have mentioned. He loves bending you over a surface or just the fact that you or on all fours/or bent over. He loves pulling your hair back or yanking it back and spanking your ass, also kissing your neck, and nibbling on your earlobe + kissing it. Chris loves to talk dirty in your ear, as he roughly thrusts into you_

_Riding him/cowgirl; Chris may love being in control, but every now and then he loves it when you ride him. He likes to grab your hips when you ride him, also your boobs and your ass. He loves watching your boobs bounce up and down._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He was serious at the beginning when you and him had sex but know that you’s two are more comfortable around each other he is goofy._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He trims it, that’s about it._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_He is a romantic, so of course, he is going to be romantic during sex._

_He loves holding you close to him._

_He will hold your hands, as well._

_He will kiss you a lot, either on your lips, forehead, cheek, neck, the crook of your neck, shoulders or back._

_Chris will also whisper in your ear or tell you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are._

_He also sets the mood as well, lighting a few candles and putting on some music, even putting rose petals on the bed._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Chris only masturbates when he is away filming, or on press tours. When he does masturbate it’s either in the shower or on the bed, though he prefers to masturbate in the shower._

_He normally masturbates either in his hotel room or his trailer. Mostly it’s in the shower or on the bed._

_Chris likes to either have phone sex with you or go off by the memory of your last sexual counter or look at explicit pics you sent him of yourself._

_One of his hands will grab ahold of his throbbing shaft depends on the situation but his other hand will either be on the shower wall or holding his phone._

_Either thinking about his last sexual encounter with you, while slowly jerking himself off._

_If its phone sex, then he will look at the screen while you’s two talk dirty._

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Light bondage, spanking,_ _Daddy kink, praise kink, Dom, hair pulling, marking, dirty talk, food porn {he likes to use food on you while pleasuring you.}, body worship, roleplay, rough sex, orgasm control, orgasm denial._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere really, on the bed, against the wall, in the shower, in a pool, on the beach, on the floor, in the kitchen, on the couch, in the car._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You. You are Chris’s motivation, being around you, kissing you, you teasing him, or straddling his waist while you’s two are making out, while running your fingers through his hair. Kissing his neck._

_Basically, anything you do gets him going._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that would be painful/ hurt you. Breathplay is out of the question._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Chris loves giving you oral and he loves receiving it. He knows how to use his tongue, hands, fingers and mouth. He knows how to make you come undone. Every time Chris gives you oral you end up getting beard burn, but it is so worth it. Chris loves it when you praise him and moan his name._

_Chris loves it when you give him a blowjob, he loves watching you take him all the way in, and he loves watching you bob your head up and down, also likes it when you massage/play with his balls. His fingers will be entangled in your hair, tugging at it. He likes to praise you too, telling you how good you are and so on._

_Though he loves 69ing with you too._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
** _Depends on his moods, he can be either fast and rough or slow and sensual._

_He is mostly fast and rough when he is jealous or angry and a little bit needy, also when you’s two haven’t seen each other in a while._

_He goes slow and sensual when he is making love to you and when you’s two are having makeup sex._

**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Chris loves quickies, he loves any kind of sex with you. You and Chris have quickies nearly all the time, though he prefers proper sex and taking his time with you. But he doesn’t say no to quickies._ **  
****R = Risk** **(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He takes risks, once {well a couple of times} you’s two had sex in a movie theatre. As well as having sex at red carpet events and his movie premiers._ **  
****S = Stamina** **(How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Chris can go for about two to three rounds. Though however when he has been away for a while, he has a lot of built-up sexually frustration, making him go longer than two to three rounds._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t own any, but he has brought some for you, and he is aware that you use them while he is away, though he doesn’t use them on you when he is with you. But he does like it when you use them when you’s two are having phone sex {or facetime/skype sex}._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Both of you love to tease each other, like a lot, especially in public places, or around other people._

_Chris likes to trail his hands up and down your body, his fingers gently gazing/squeezing over your sensitive areas, before pulling away, leaving you craving for more._

_Like with his hands he likes to trail his lips/mouth all over your body, especially the sensitive areas, before pulling away, leaving you craving for his touch._

_He likes to lean close to your ear whispering dirty things into your ear, as well as describing all the things he is going to do to you, then he will nibble on your ear lobe before pulling away. A satisfied smirk on his face._

_Chris will give you a little bit of pleasure (say oral or thrusting into you for a bit) before he pulls away and teases you._

_Chris likes to kiss you passionately before stopping and pulling away from you. Same goes for you, you like to kiss Chris passionately before pulling away._

_Chris likes to tell you how crazy you drive him while touching you. Same goes for you, you like to tell Chris how crazy he drives you while touching him._

_Both of you’s like to give each other prolonged glances._

_There is a lot of sexting between the two of you. Especially when one of you’s isn’t expecting it._

_Both of you like to tell each other how wild you’s drive each other._

_Both of you know what you want, but avoid giving it to each other, making the need grow more._

_Just because Chris teases you, doesn’t mean you don’t tease him back._

_Like Chris, you use your mouth and hands to tease him, just as you get the reaction you want from him you pull away, smirking at him, while biting your lower lip._

_While using your hands to tease him, you lean close to his ear and describe the things you want him to do to you, also the things you want to do to him._

_You send him naughty/ explicit selfies of you. Either in lingerie or naked._

_When you’s two dance together, you basically grind your ass against his crotch, making him get hard._

_A lot of the times you give him a lap dance and you striptease for him._

_Whenever you give Chris a blowjob, sometimes you stop and lick the tip, teasing him while he begs/whines at you to suck him off again… Or you kiss his thighs or play with his balls while just holding his shaft in your hand._

_Dressing in lingerie and standing by the bathroom doorframe when Chris looks up, he immediately sits up on the bed, as you seductively walk over to him, his mouth opened in an o shape, as his eyes darken with lust._

_When you do come towards him, you crawl on top of him and slowly unzip the zip on his jeans without saying a single word, all the while looking at him._

_There’s a lot of long glances between the two of you, like at dinner, or in public._

_You like to drop something on purpose in front of him and pick it up making sure Chris gets a good view of your ass, which he lets out a moan._

_Like with the dropping something on purpose thing, you also like to lean forward in front of Chris, giving him a good view of your cleavage, Chris can’t help but stare at your cleavage with hungry eyes._

_You like to shower in front of him too, then beckon him to join you which he does and that leads to shower sex._

_Chris likes to caress your thigh in public too, whether it’s at a dinner party, one of his movie premiers, watching a movie at a theatre, family events, hanging out with friends, in the car._

_Same goes for you, you like to caress his thigh as well._

_Whenever Chris catches you masturbating, you never allow him to take over or touch you, you make him watch which is torture to him, but he does wank himself off to the sight of you masturbating._

_There is a lot of eye sex between the two of you._

_Chris likes to tease your entrance with the tip of his dick, before slipping it into you and then he pulls out again._

_He also loves to deny you of an orgasm, as well, especially when you are close to your release._

_When you’s two are making out, quite heavily might I add, you like to grind against him, making him hornier than he already is._

_Chris likes to finger you in public, but before you can even get hot and bothered, he pulls his finger out and licks your juices off of his fingers, all the while looking at you, making you, even more, wetter than you already are._

_Chris likes to make you get wet down in the lower region at public events, though you give him a boner as well._

_When you’s are spooning or he is cuddling you from behind you like to rub your ass against his crotch._

_In public situations, you like to tell him your sexual fantasies and well he likes to tell you his fantasies as well._

_You’s both don’t hold back on telling each other how horny you’s are._

_Chris likes to restrain your wrists to the bedpost, then slowly touch you/pleasure you. Same goes for Chris you tie his wrists to the bedpost while pleasuring him slowly._

_Your touches are slow and teasing, same goes for Chris, his touches are slow and teasing. Making the both of you’s want more. Or in need of a release._

**  
****V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Chris is very loud and vocal. His moans are loud, his curses are loud, his groans are loud, he moans your name loudly, not that you mind it turns you on even more._ _He doesn’t hold back, in fact, you and Chris get a lot of noise compliments, not that Chris cares. Sometimes when you’s two are having quickies you have to cover his mouth with your hands to muffle his moans or your mouth._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Chris is obsessed with leaving hickeys, love bites and marks on your skin, sometimes in places only you and Chris know, but other times he_ _goes wild and leaves them on your neck and collarbones._

_Which leads you to scold him about it, of course, you get this response every time “Just cover it with makeup or a scarf.” Chris replied, making you roll your eyes._

_When people point it out to you, that you have hickeys on your neck, while Chris is around you, he has a grin on his face._

_Though you do leave marks on his body as well, like hickeys, love bites and scratch marks on his back._

**  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn’t small nor is he big, somewhere in between, he is also thick._  
 **Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

_It isn’t high, nor is it low either, somewhere in between, sometimes all he just wants to do is cuddle you, and watch movies, or talk about random things, even have deep conversations._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Chris doesn’t fall asleep right away, he likes to cuddle you close to him, your head resting against his chest, while you draw patterns on his chest, pressing soft tender kisses against your forehead, while his fingertips draw patterns on your back, while you and him have a conversation, sometimes he will even play with your hair. You are always the first one to fall asleep, which he will watch you for a while before he starts to get sleepy himself._


	3. Dating Headcanon

also, find this hc on[ watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810271697-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-dating-chris-evans-would-include) & [Tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/161793210547/datingchrisevans)

  * Carpooling.
  * Walking dodger with him.
  * Romantic dates.
  * Protecting you from the paparazzi.
  * Kissing.
  * Touching his muscles (like hot damn).
  * Taking you to his movie premieres.
  * Taking long walks on the beach.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Whenever someone mentions your names, his eyes twinkle and his smiles happily.
  * Starring into those god damn beautiful blue eyes.
  * Chris being a complete gentleman to you.
  * Being dorks.
  * Date nights.
  * Sleepovers ;) if you catch my drift.
  * Talking about getting married and having kids.
  * His beard rubbing against your thighs as he eats you out.
  * Selfies.
  * Going to family gatherings with him.
  * Being the most adorable couple ever.
  * Going to disney world together.
  * Being Goals.
  * Treating you like a queen. (Because you are a queen).
  * Going to the Patriots game(superbowl) with him. _(sorry if I said anything wrong with that one.I’m Australian._ )
  * Sexting.
  * Holding your hand while he drives.
  * Wearing his clothes.




	4. Caught In A Moment {Ft Chris Pine}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Chris Pine & Chris Evans both falling in love with you and fighting for your love

also, find this fic on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810271775-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-caught-in-a-moment-ft-chris-pine) & [Tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/162026385657/caughtinamoment)

“Thank you for tonight, it was amazing.” you spoke, as Chris walked you to your front door. Turning around to face him.

Your mind wandering off to dirty thoughts, as you stared at his lips. Not listening to what he was saying. God, you wanted those lips on your badly as your hands gripped his dirty blonde hair. His hands sliding down to your waist.

Chris stared at you intently, waiting for your answer.

“Y/n.” he spoke again, making you snap out of your sexual fantasy.

“What?” you asked, again, biting your lip. Your heart beating fast.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me tomorrow?” Chris asked.

“I’d love to.” You answered, making Chris smile.

Chris’s hands cupped the side of your face. His lips touching yours gently. Your hands gripping his sides.

Chris quickly pulled away, biting his lip.

“Do you, maybe want to like, come in and hang out?” you asked, silently cursing yourself. As his bright blue eyes stared at you.

“I mean only if you want to.” you rumbled, only stopping when his lips collide with yours.

“I’d take that as a yes.” You moaned, as his lips moved down to your neck. Pinning you against your door.

One of your hand gripped Chris’s jacket tightly, while the other one searched for your keys. You let out a groan, as you dropped your house keys.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, quickly squatting down and picking them up, your back facing Chris. Putting the key into the keyhole.

Chris brushed your hair to the side, his lips touching your neck sucking lightly. A gasp escaped your lips. You quickly turned the key, unlocking the door, and turning the handle. The door let out a creak as it opened.

Turning around to face him, as you stood in the threshold. Chris picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, as your lips

Chris walked forward, sitting you on the edge of the kitchen counter. You quickly took his jacket off, throwing it onto the floor, your fingers undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt, while he unzipped the back of your dress. Breaking the kiss, so he could take it off you. Chris threw your dress behind you.

His lips capturing yours again. While you took his shirt off. Chris hiked himself up the counter. Pushing your back onto the cold marble surface. Chris leaned closer to you, as he continued to kiss you. Your hand moved down towards his sides, while his hand stroked your thigh. The kiss getting more intense. Just as you felt Chris’s hand rested on your hip. A loud voice pierced through the room.

“That’s not very sanitary.” Chris spoke, cringing at the sight of you and pine making out on the counter. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. That should be him that’s on top of you.

Both you and Chris pulled away from each other, both Chrises glaring at each other …


	5. Hippity, Hoppity Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and Chris go on an easter egg hunt with the kids in your backyard.

also, find this fic on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810271931-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-hippity-hoppity-easter) & [Tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/184332723712/hippity-hoppity-easter-chris-evans)

You leaned against the door frame, watching Chris hide the chocolate easter eggs around the backyard before the kids woke up. You let out a chuckle, shaking your head as Chris put one on the roof of the cubby house.

“You know they can’t reach that far babe, they are little, ones three and the other one is two years old,” you spoke, making Chris look up at you.

“I know, I can always lift them up if they can’t reach it, babe.” Chris replied, smiling at you.

“Or you are saving it for yourself.” you joked, making Chris let out a loud laugh, clutching his left pec, nearly dropping the basket of chocolate Easter eggs in the process, which made you giggle.

“You know me so well.” he chuckled, going back to hiding the chocolate Easter eggs, while you continued to watch him.

The sound of feet coming down the stairs dragged your attention away from watching Chris hide the chocolate easter eggs. You smiled at your two little ones as they ran to you.

“Mommy.” They greeted.

“Good morning, munchkins.” you cooed, as they both hugged one of your legs.

“Morning.” They both greeted you.

“Do you’s want some breakfast first, before we go look for the easter eggs the Easter bunny left?” you asked, playing with both of their hair.

“No, easter eggs first.” the three-year-old spoke, way to excitedly, while the two-year-old just nodded in agreement. Which made you chuckle.

“Yeah, Easter egg hunt first.” Chris declared, walking into the house, and nearly scaring you half to death in the process.

“Daddy.” they both cheered. The kids quickly let go of your legs and went running towards Chris, wrapping their arms around his leg, hugging his legs tightly.

“Easter hunt it is then.” you hummed.

“Yes.” Chris and the kids cheered.

“Let’s go Easter egg hunting.” Chris spoke, picking the kids up. He quickly made his way outside, you following closely behind him.

Chris put both the kids down on the grass gently, then kneeled down to their height, handing them a small basket each, they both thanked him then kissed his cheek, before running off to go find some Easter eggs. While Chris was still kneeling on the grass watching them look around the backyard to find Easter eggs. His whole face lit up with happiness, while you stood beside him.

“I love them so much.” Chris beamed, as he stood up, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to his side. You rested your head against his chest, as the both of you’s continued to watch your kids look for Easter eggs in awe.

“I love them too.” you hummed.

“I can’t wait for this little one to be born.” Chris beamed, resting his hand delicately on your stomach.

“Well, that’s six months away, baby.” you spoke, looking up at him, to see he was already starting at you in awe.

“I love you.” Chris cooed.

“And, I love you.” you responded.

Chris leaned his head down towards yours, pressing his lips against yours softly, as you’s both your eyes fluttered closed. The kiss lasted for about three minutes, before the both of you’s felt little hands wrap themselves around yours and his legs, making you and him pull away from each other to look down at the kids.

Before you and Chris could say anything they pulled you and him in a different direction so you could help them separately find the rest of the chocolate Easter eggs.


	6. Merry & Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Can I get get a Christmas fluffy for Chris Evans where he proposed on Christmas But the reader have a surprise for him like telling him she pregnant.😊 - iguessweallcrazyithinktho
> 
> Pairings: Chris Evans x Reader
> 
> Featuring: just Chris and you.
> 
> Summary: Chris has a surprise for you this Christmas, and you have a surprise for Chris too.
> 
> WARNINGS: just fluff. FLUFF, proposals.
> 
> Word Count: 781

find this fic on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810348185-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-merry-bright) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/189619402492/merry-bright-chris-evans)

_Nerves…_

That’s what Chris was feeling right now.

 _What if everything goes wrong? What if you say no?_ That’s what was going through Chris’s mind right now.

Chris pulled the diamond engagement ring out of the hot cocoa. Turning the faucet on. Putting the diamond engagement ring under the water that was flowing out of the faucet. Washing the hot cocoa off the ring.

His mind wandering off to where to put it. His eyes drifting to the box the diamond engagement ring was in. Chris’s eyebrows knitted together.

Before he could go in too deep thought, he heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. His eyes widen. Chris looked around frantically, trying to find a place to hide the ring. His eyes landing on the Christmas tree.

Chris quickly made his way to the Christmas tree. Putting the ring on one of the branches.

Chris stood up quickly, as soon as you made your way into the living room/kitchen.

You gave Chris a questionable look.

“You okay?” You asked. Slowly walking over to him.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas, baby.” Chris replied.

“Merry Christmas to you.” You chuckled. Wrapping your arms around his waist. Hugging him softly. Chris pressed a soft kiss against your forehead.

“I made you hot cocoa, and pancakes, also, waffles.” Chris squeaked out.

Pulling you with him, towards the kitchen counter. Picking up the cup of hot cocoa, and handing it to you.

“Thanks, babe.” You hummed. Taking the cup of hot cocoa from him. Bringing the cup to your lips, and taking a small sip. Chris smiled at you. His nerves melting away.

“We should go open presents.” You beamed. Chocolate covering your top lip. Chris let out a laugh. Swiping his finger across your top lip. Wiping the cocoa off. Making you flustered. You grabbed a pancake from the plate and put it in your mouth. Chewing on the pancake.

You put the cup of hot cocoa on the counter. Grabbing a hold of Chris’s hand, and pulling him towards the Christmas tree that was in the living room.

You quickly sat down in front of the Christmas tree. Pulling Chris down with you. Chris started to feel nervous again.

You quickly grabbed a small box, handing it to him. You felt nerves and excitement course through you. Cupping your hands together, waiting for him to open it.

Your facial expression dropped into a frown. Your eyebrows furrowing, as Chris reached his hand out towards one of the branches of the tree, grabbing something from it.

“Before I open your pressie. I have to give you my present before I get too nervous, and back out.” Chris spoke. Making you arch an eyebrow in confusion.

“Um…Okay.” You replied. Giving him a confused look.

Chris sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. All the while you gave him a confused look.

He pulled his hand away from the Christmas tree branch and put it in front of him. Your eyes widen in shock and surprise, as you saw what he was holding up in front of him. The diamond shimmering underneath the light.

Your hands cupped your mouth. Your eyes watering with tears.

“I’m lucky in having found the perfect partner to spend my life with. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I want to start a family with you. I want to grow old with you. Will you do me the honour of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?” Chris proposed. Tears fell from your eyes, as you nodded your head up and down frantically.

“Yes.” You exclaimed. Chris let out a sigh of relief. You held your left hand out towards him.

Chris delicately slipped the ring onto your third finger. You quickly lifted your left hand up to your face. Staring at the diamond engagement ring in awe.

You quickly looked up, catching Chris staring at you in awe.

“I have a feeling there will be three of us soon.” You hinted. Resting your left hand on your stomach. While Chris opened the present up. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw a positive pregnancy test. He quickly looked at you. His mouth a gap.

“Your pregnant?” Chris shouted happily.

“Yes. We are having a baby. We are going to be parents.” You beamed. Giggling, as Chris scooted closer to you.

“We are having a baby, and we are engaged. This is the best Christmas ever.” Chris beamed.

Chris wrapped his arms around you. Pulling you close to his warm body. Carefully, so he didn’t hurt your belly, or yours and his unborn child. Both of you beaming with joy…


	7. Lazy Sunday Hc

find on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/810282855-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-lazy-snowy-days) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/189609145507/lazy-snowy-days-w-chris-evans)

  * _It’s a nude kind of day. Both of you are too lazy to get changed._
  * _Both of you spend all day in bed watching movies. Snuggled up together._
  * _Blankets covering both of your bodies._
  * _Sipping on hot cocoa._
  * _Course, things get heated after a while._
  * _Innocent pecks on the lips turning into a heavy make-out session._
  * _Hands roaming each other’s bodies._
  * _Chris’s lips pulled away from yours. Trailing down your neck towards your shoulders._
  * _Light moans and gasping coming from your mouth._
  * _His mouth wandering down towards the valley of your breasts._
  * _His mouth trailing soft kisses towards your left breast._
  * _While his hand grabbed your right breast. Squeezing gently. Making your back arch. While a moan slipped out._
  * _Chris twirled his tongue around your nipple. His other hand letting go of your right breast._
  * _Chris cupped your left breast with both hands. Sucking softly._
  * _The feeling of making your back arch even more. Your eyes fluttering closed. Moaning his name out loud. While gripping his hair tightly._
  * _After about two minutes he moves on to the right breast. Doing the same thing he did to the left breast._
  * _Then moves his mouth away from your breasts entirely._
  * _Though he still has his hands on your breasts. Squeezing them softly every so often._
  * _Trailing soft kisses down to your stomach. Till he reaches your wet core. Making you spread your legs wide open._
  * _Pressing a delicate kiss to your core. Then moving his mouth towards your inner thigh._
  * _Trailing soft kisses down to your ankle. Then doing the same to the other leg._
  * _His mouth reached your wet core again._
  * _His eyes flickering towards you. As he presses his mouth down on your wet core._
  * _Both of you letting out a moan._
  * _Chris continues to suck slowly. His gaze never leaving you._
  * _His hands still cupping your breasts. While your fingers are gripping onto his hair for dear life._
  * _With Chris’s sucking, and groping of your breasts, you feel your orgasm arise._
  * _One of Chris’s hands moves away from your breasts, and down towards your clit. Rubbing circles on your clit. While he slowly picked up his pace on sucking._
  * _His other hand on your breast, massaging it._
  * _While you moved your hand to the breast he abandoned. Groping your own breast._
  * _Your back arching to its max._
  * _Saying Chris’s name repeatedly. Grinding your core against his mouth._
  * _“Come for me, baby.” Chris hummed, against your core. The vibrations sending a sensation throughout your entire body. Soon you were releasing._
  * _Though Chris continued to eat you out, till your orgasm finished._
  * _Swallowing your juices._
  * _Chris lifted his head up. Your juices were around his mouth. Making you even wetter._
  * _Chris licked his lips. His eyes still fixated on yours._
  * _Before he could even say anything you flipped him over onto his back._
  * _Your mouth went straight to his happy trail._
  * _Licking your way down till you reached the end of his happy trail._
  * _Chris’s fingers interlacing with your hair. A moan escaping his mouth._
  * _Your mouth trailing down to his cock._
  * _One of your hands grabbed his shaft._
  * _Lifting your gaze to look at him, as you glide your tongue up his shaft._
  * _Making Chris moan loudly. Throwing his head back._
  * _“Fuck, baby.” Chris moaned._
  * _Chris let out a moan as your mouth went around his cock._
  * _Bucking his hips into your mouth. Making you gag a bit. Though you continued to suck. Thrusting your mouth on his cock slowly. While stroking your hand up and down his shaft. Using your saliva as lubricant._
  * _Chris’s breathing quickening._
  * _Your other hand playing with his balls._
  * _Chris deep throating you every so often. Making tears gather in your eyes._
  * _Soon Chris climaxes. Bucking into your mouth, as he spills his seed inside your mouth._
  * _You pull away. Looking at him, as you swallow his cum._
  * _Course this turns Chris on, and well he pounces on you._
  * _Flipping you onto your back, and hovering above you. Making you let out a tiny squeal._
  * _Chris’s mouth_ _capturing yours again. Kissing you feverishly._
  * _One of his hands going down to his shaft. Alining it with your entrance._
  * _Chris slowly entered you. You let out a gasp, while he let out a groan._
  * _Chris slowly pulling out, then sliding back in._
  * _Thrusting into you slowly._
  * _Your back arching. Your head falling back. Your eyes fluttering closed. Wrapping your arms around his neck. Then wrapping your legs around his waist. Your toes digging into his ass._
  * _Chris’s thrust got a little bit faster._
  * _His mouth sucking the skin of your exposed neck._
  * _Your moans getting louder and louder by the second._
  * _Chris’s moans were drowned out by him kissing you._
  * _The vibrations sending waves of bliss throughout your body._
  * _His fingers tangled in your hair. Tugging slightly, every time your walls clench around his shaft._
  * _You felt the familiar sensation start to form in the pit of your stomach._
  * _Your toes curling._
  * _Bucking your hips forward. Clenching harder against Chris’s cock._
  * _A few seconds later your orgasm washed over you._
  * _Chris’s climax took over his body too._
  * _Both of you moaning each other’s names. While clutching onto each other for dear life._
  * _Once both of you have released, Chris gives one last thrust before collapsing on top of you._
  * _His cock softening inside of you._
  * _“I love you.” You breathlessly spoke. Making Chris smile._
  * _“I love you more.” Chris responded._
  * _Lowering his lips down towards yours, and kissing you passionately…_




	8. Chris Evans Being A Husband & Being Married

find this hc on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/845837503-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-chris-evans-being-a-husband-%2B-being) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/619138191568551936/chris-evans-being-a-husband-being-married)

  * _Chris is the best husband. Well, the only husband you ever had. (unless you had one before)._
  * _Chris is understanding. Always listening to what you are saying._
  * _Asking how your day is._
  * _Treating you like a queen._
  * _Emotionally supporting you. Plus, financially. Though you still work. Just supporting you in general._
  * _Always putting you first._
  * _Vice versa. Always putting you first._
  * _Encouraging each other._
  * _Feeling secure with him._
  * _Both of you have genuine respect for each other._
  * _Chris looks at you with warmth and affection on his face._
  * _Chris kissing you all the time. Sometimes out of the blue._
  * _Either on the lips, cheeks, jawline, nose, forehead, neck, nape, shoulder, etc._
  * _Lots of gifts. Chris loves surprising you._
  * _Chris helping with household chores. Without complaining._
  * _Telling you jokes._
  * _Cheering you up when you are feeling down._
  * _Cheering him up when he is feeling down._
  * _Inside jokes._
  * _You definitely married your best friend._
  * _Chris killing those spiders for you. Unless you like spiders then ignore this._
  * _Reaching the top shelves for you._
  * _Going all out on dates._
  * _Having vacations when he isn’t filming._
  * _Lots of cuddles._
  * _Showering each other with lots of affection._
  * _Sharing your deepest secrets with him._
  * _Plus, him sharing his deepest secrets with you._
  * _Helping you cook._
  * _Doing the dishes with you._
  * _Watching movies._
  * _Being there for each other when one either you or he has a nightmare._
  * _Starting a family._
  * _Looking after you when you are sick._
  * _Looking after Chris when he is sick._
  * _Being a handyman 24 hours a day._
  * _Having each other’s backs._
  * _Being partners in crime._
  * _Growing old together._
  * _Going to his premiers._
  * _Posting pics on socials._
  * _Getting into small arguments._
  * _Chris slamming stuff when he is angry. Or storming out._
  * _Giving him the silent treatment after fights._
  * _Missing each other when Chris is away filming._
  * _Long phone calls when he is filming. Which often leads to phone sex._
  * _Oh, so much sex._
  * _Passionate sex._
  * _Rough sex after fighting._
  * _Makeup sex._
  * _Chris’s touches are slow and teasing._
  * _Edging._
  * _Teasing each other a lot. Especially in public._
  * _Chris getting turned on when you call him daddy._
  * _Spoiling you a lot._
  * _Slow sensual sex._
  * _Spanking. Hair pulling._
  * _Reading books together. Well like reading separate books, while sitting next to each other._
  * _Reading the paper together._
  * _Hosting barbecues for either your family, friends or neighbours to come._
  * _Having the best Christmas party/dinner ever._




End file.
